


People need to be a little more selfish sometimes

by basmas84



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV), Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Not Beta Read, being selfish is ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basmas84/pseuds/basmas84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks up at the moon and imagines what it would be like to have lived there. She can’t imagine that any life could have ever been able to survive on this dead object.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People need to be a little more selfish sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting a few drabbles I wrote a while back. This is something I always thought would happen if one of the girls had been just a little more selfish, which would have been ok (if you ask me!)

_Disclaimer: Sailor moon and its characters are not mine. I only write fanfiction!_

 

She looks up at the moon and imagines what it would be like to have lived there. She can’t imagine that any life could have ever been able to survive on this dead object. 

The strange white cat in front of her cleared his throat, indicating that it wanted her attention. She looked back at him and then smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry Mr. Cat. But I can’t be who you want me to be. I can’t fight for love and justice.” 

She can see his disappointment in her declaration. She is guessing that he never doubted her jumping to his revelation. 

“You are a very special girl. You are Sailor Venus. No one can take your place.” 

It’s clear to her that Mr. Cat is restraining himself from shouting. He is trying to be patient and calm. 

And he is failing.

“I’m sorry, but I need to really focus on my acting career. And being an idol is actually a full time job. I don’t think that I can wedge being a superhero.”

She could almost hear him think ‘selfish’. But it didn’t matter. She knew she had to be selfish, at least this once.


End file.
